sikoryforeverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Paint
'Paint '- Profesjonalny program graficzny. Paint (Painyzm(Paintism)) jako nurt w sztuce nowoczesnej. .]] Prepaintyzm (Sierpień - 19 października 2012) Początki paintyzmu w sztuce datuje się na sierpień 2012r. Pionierem natomiast według tajnych źródeł ma być Honorata Stanisława Srucz mieszkająca w Sikorach. Wedle pogłosek jej szwagier miał zainstalować wtedy system Windows XP do swojego telewizora w ramach eksperymentu mającego na celu skonstruować radar przeciw UFO na terenie Sikor. Oczywiście wyświetlane to miało być na tym telewizorze. Gdy jednak Władziu zastanawiał się nad sensem instalacji tak nieodpowiedniego systemu jak windows, Honorata miała najść jego pokój i zajebać telewizor mówiąc przy tym że to jej który kupiła na wiosennej wyprzedaży w Malborku w 98. To wtedy miał nadejść przełomowy moment odkrycia internetu we wsi. Jeszcze tego samego miesiąca dostęp do tego dobrodziejstwa kulturowego miało pół wsi. Wraz z odkryciem internetu przez Władzia i nie jak to się mówi że przez Honoratę, bo to on został zwerbowany do wyszukania programu z modą na sukces tuż po incydencie kradzieży przez Honoratę i to wtedy miało miejsce odkrycie. Oczywiście Telewizor niedługo został wymieniony na komputer. Więc wraz z tym, Honorata przeglądając możliwości swojego komputera miała odkryć painta. To zdarzenie rozpoczęło pierwszy okres w sztuce Painta: Prepaintyzm. Nowe hobby Pani Srucz zainteresowało jej sąsiada Anastazego który szybko podłapał temat rozwijając go do pewnej fobii w późniejszym czasie. Nie zachowała się ówczesna twórczość Honoraty. Pozostały natomiast dzieła Anastazego takie jak: Bieber Menda, Honorata i Pioruny czy przełomowy Bednarek Dupa. Paintyzm Klasyczny (24 września 2012 - Połowa Stycznia 2013r) .]] Już w październiku 2012 roku Prepaintyzm zaczął przenikać się ze swoim następcą czyli Paintyzmem Klasycznym. Nie można mówić o dziełach które kończą i które zaczynają następny etap sztuki painta. Nachodzą one na siebie więc można mówić że pierwsze dzieło Paintyzmu Klasycznego powstało w drugiej połowie września a ostatnie dzieło Prepaintyzmu początkiem drugiej połowy października. Mówi się o Anastazym jako wielkim artyście i że to on zapoczątkował wiele nowych wcieleń Paintyzmu. Prawda jest jednak inna. Miał on wynosić i pozbywać się dzieł swojej konkurentki Honoraty zwalając później winę na Stanisława Klopczyka. Dlatego zachowało się tak nie wiele dzieł Honoraty a ona sama nie zapisała się tak szerokim echem w Paintyźmie jak Anastazy. .]]Okres Klasyczny to okres w którym Anastazy tworzy dzieła dla swoich znajomych w celach prześmiewczych i humorystycznych. Do ówczesnego nurtu dołączył się też nowy przyjaciel Anastazego, Thomas John. Ci dobrze się dogadywali więc tworzyli przede wszystkim we własnym kręgu i wsi Sikory. Dzieło które zapoczątkowało okres Klasyczny w Paintyźmie to Klopczyk lata 70. Anastazego. Najpopularniejszym dziełem tego okresu stał się natomiast Rozpierdol w Dyskotece. Thomas John stworzył w tym czasie pamiętne Klopczyk w Latach 30. oraz Jędza Od Reli. Jedno z dzieł Kałowicza, Słońce Na Tle Klopczyka, zwiastował już niedaleką przyszłość Paintyzmu. Przedtem jednak Przedstawiciele tejże sztuki postanowili pobawić się w Muzykę czego owocem stało się People Of Doom. Paintyzm Rudofigurowy (Styczeń 2013) ]] Paintyzm Rudofigurowy to jednorazowe BOOM ukazujące suwerenność Honoraty Stanisławy Srucz względem trendów narzucanych przez rywala pijawkę Anastazego. Premierę nurtu i jego koniec określa się jako początek 2013 roku czyli właściwie Styczeń. Wtedy to miał miejsce incydent na wystawie artystki gdzie KTOŚ w czerwonym irokezie zbezcześcił jej dzieło Ryżunio w Bieli. Po tym tragicznym zdarzeniu Honorata wycofała się z życia Paintystki. Paintyzm Monotematyczny (29 Stycznia 2013r - 23 Sierpnia 2013) ]] Po wyparciu przez Anastazego całej konkurencji w dziedzinie Paintyzmu (Styczeń 2013), rozpoczął on najgorszy okres swojej twórczości. Paintyzm Monotematyczny w którym skupił się na przedstawianiu w nieskończoność swojego sąsiada Stanisława Klopczyka. Ten pomysł nie powielił sukcesu kierunku obranego przez People Of Doom w tym czasie. Był ciągiem gniotów. Tak naprawdę twórczość tego okresu stawała się lepsza im bliżej końca była ponieważ z czasem zyskiwała delikatnie na jakości. Lecz nie można mówić o rewolucjach. Niczym to było w porównaniu do klasyków Paintyzmu Klasycznego. Przykłady gniotów: Ohydne Łapy Klopczyka, Srahó Dóreń. Podobno Anastazy uświadomił sobie jakie gówno robi (Lipiec 2013) dlatego po ostatnim dziele tego okresu (Krzywy Klopczyk) przeszedł do pracy nad czymś większym. Paintyzm Sentymentalny (23 Sierpnia 2013 - Koniec Grudnia 2018r) Anastazy K. Uświadomił sobie bezsensowność swojej sztuki gdy nie ma ona konkurencji. ]] Jak powiedział Ks. Józef Grzybowski w anonimowym wywiadzie: "Przyszedł do mnie do spowiedzi i żalił się, że regularnie niszczył obrazy Honoraty i teraz jest mu z tego powodu źle bo nie ma z kim się ścigać w kwestii painta. Oczywiście powiedziałem że za 8,50 będzie mu to darowane i go odpukałem". We Wrześniu 2013r. zabrał się do tworzenia czarno białych symbolizujących nostalgię tworów. Tak od 23 września do 27 października 2013 roku wypuszczał serię Sikory Forever która z miejsca stała się hitem. Był to zbiór ośmiu portretów ośmiu mieszkańców Sikor z dopiskiem imienia i tytułu serii. Krytycy docenili wypociny Paintera i zapisali je do księgi dziedzictwa kulturowego Sikor. Po tym sukcesie Anastazy miał już nie imać się sztuki wizualnej lecz po kilku miesiącach zaczął tęsknić i za malowaniem Klopczyka więc 03 Maja 2014r wypuścił jeszcze jedno dzieło Klopczyk Przyszedł Pożyczyć Cukier w Nocy które zostało dobrze przyjęte wśród fanów chociaż przedstawiało Klopczyka. Po tym dziele Paintyzm zamarł na długi czas i mimo braku aktywności artystów (oprócz kilku remasterów Anastazego) okres Sentymentalny trwał aż do końca 2018r. Po prostu wszyscy mięli sentyment do starych czasów w tym okresie. ]] 13 Grudnia 2018r. ukazało się dzieło Thomasa Johna pod tytułem Drewno (dzieło). Kwestią sporną jest do jakiego nurtu jest ono przynależne. Jedna strona mówi tu o rozpoczęciu Nowego Paintyzmu bo poprzedni nurt już dawno umarł a to nawiązuje do współczesności. Jednak zwolennicy drugiej teorii mówią że to ostatni przedstawiciel Paintyzmu Sentymentalnego gdyż w tytule ma (dzieło) czyli bardzo sztywne określenie które padało pod przymusem na wszelkie twory Paintyzmu Klasycznego. Swoją prostotą i formą ma również nawoływać do tamtego okresu i wzbudzać sentyment. To właśnie dzięki temu dziełu Anastazy powrócił do sztuki Painta by odkryć ją na nowo (zainspirował się samym faktem jego powstania). Z powodu działania sentymentalnego większość jest za teorią jakoby Drewno było przedstawicielem Paintyzmu Sentymentalnego. ... Zobacz też: * Dzieła Anastazego * Dzieła Thomasa * Dzieła Honoraty * Dzieła Alice Kategoria:Dzieła Kategoria:Anastazy Kałowicz Kategoria:Honorata Stanisława Srucz Kategoria:Thomas John